Of Chicken Noodle Soup and Hot Coco
by SomewhereinNevada614
Summary: Red returns back to his home town after three years, but he's starting to regret the day he met the familiar girl who happens to be snoozing on the local bench. After taking care of her for a while, both of them will realize their long lost feelings for each other after many years of separation with a little game of Truth or Dare. (Burningleafshipping / Luckyshipping) one-shot


**A little small lemon Burningleafshipping, but it's not too detailed, it's more soft core.**

"I never thought I'd come back here…" A teenager wearing a red jacket, blue pants, with red eyes and black hair along with his signature red hat. He fixed his hat as he looks up at the sky, it was getting cloudy and he knew that any second now, it'll rain. He walked through route that he had taken before when he was younger. Memories starts piling in his head as he remembers the day he first step outside of his house, obtain a pokemon from the lab, and start out his own adventure, well it's more of a personal quest. He jumped over a small cliff and landed on the ground with ease as he brushes off the dirt off of his pants. He continues on foot while lifting his yellow backpack higher and fixing his red cap. A loud thunderous boom exploded, followed by a white flash roared out. He blinked a few times as he looks up once more and noticed a drop of water landed on the brim of his cap. He sighs as he walked faster, hoping that he'll be able to make it in time. The drops of rain continues to pour as the rain grew harder and thicker, causing the young teenager to run while covering his cap.

"If only I had my pokemon with me…then I wouldn't have been in this situation." Red muttered to himself. He ran as fast as he could, splashing the ground that's turned into mud, dirtying his blue jeans, he paid no mind, another thunderous sonic boom roared out, this time a yellow lightning bolt shined through the sky. After a few more relentless jogs he finally made it to his home town; Pallet Town. He pants as he tries to catch his breath; he looks around and noticed that all of the lights in the houses are dark or dimmed. There isn't a single person outside; well it's pretty obvious why no one will be out here during a rainstorm. He shuffles his red jacket as he raised it higher, trying to gain some warmth of the clothing, after a few walks he noticed someone sitting on a bench; a girl. Red wondered who would be stupid and crazy enough to be sitting outside on a bench when it is raining. Curiosity got to him as he approached her, he didn't get too close as he stopped a few steps away from her and his eyes widen.

"Leaf…?" Red muttered under his breath. She wasn't exactly sitting per say, more like sleeping with her mouth hanging open and her white hat covering her face. She has her usual light blue sleeveless shirt, a mini skirt, and long brown hair as she continues to snooze. Red looks around him, to see if there's anybody nearby, but since it is raining, everyone is inside trying to keep themselves dry. He put a hand on her shoulder as he gently shook her.

"H-Hey; Leaf, wake up." Red said as he gently shook her on the shoulder. She continues to doze off as she shuffles around a bit. Red sighed as he shook his head.

"I forgot…you've always been a heavy sleeper." Red muttered under his breath. He has no choice, especially since it is raining which seems to be pouring ever so harder. He scoops her under his arms as he headed towards her house. He tries knocking on the door several times and waited patiently while tapping his foot. He shuffles a bit as he tries to straighten Leaf under his arm with her head on his shoulder and her legs hanging out from the end as she continues to snore. Red rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"This crazy girl…she must've stayed all night or something." Red whispered to himself. Time has finally taken his toll as he walked towards a nearby bush and with his right hand and bended knees; he reached in and searched around it until he felt a metal object touching his skin. He grabs it immediately and pulled out a silver spare key. Red, still carrying Leaf, reached towards the door and start unlocking it. He starts removing his shoes along with Leaf's as he left it outside and enters the house then closed the door. It was quiet and a little dark, it was still four o' clock, and the atmosphere in Leaf's house felt empty.

"Miss Green, are you here!?" Red called out as he shuffles again on his grip. He looks at Leaf and noticed how wet she looks. Her brown hair dripping with water, her face has a slippery look to it, and her clothes…well he could see her white bras and underpants which he turns red in an instant.

"No perverted thoughts Red…just how long as she been out there…" Red whispered to himself as he tries to regain his composure. He took a deep breath as he headed upstairs to her room. He kicks the door to her room that's filled with many varieties of stuff pokemon teddy bear like toys all sitting on counters while the larger ones sitting on the floor in the corner of the room. A small television set near the bed. Red sighs as he moves towards the bed and gently places her on the soft cushion. He removes her wet light blue socks and hat then tossed them aside, he finally grabs her white blanket and covers her.

"I know I should remove her clothes and get something dry…but that wouldn't make me a pervert would it?" Red thought for a moment before shaking his head side to side.

"Gah, what the hell am I thinking!? She's my childhood friend, why would I do something so disgraceful such as that!?" Red shouted to himself as he gently removes a strand of brown hair off of face. He looks at her and notices how cute she looks, sleeping peacefully with her soft skin and long beautiful brown hair. She looks perfect; a line of blush came across Red as he starts scratching his cheek and shook the thought of it.

"W-Wait…no…she's with Blue…yes she's with him." Red whispered to himself as he moves away from her and leaned against the wall.

"Maybe I should go make something warm for her…probably soup and hot coco. She always loves it when I make hot coco, heck that's all I really had when I was on top of Mt. Silver…" Red thought to himself as he went downstairs, but gently closed Leaf's door. He went into the kitchen and grabbed silver pot in the bottom cabinet and placed it on the stove. Then he reaches the top cabinet and grabbed a can of soup; chicken soup to be precise. He removes the lid of the can with a can opener and poured the contents in the pot. He turns on the stove as the pot starts heating the food. Red turns to his left and grabbed a nearby wooden spoon and started mixing the soup in the pot as he stirs and churns the soup. Finally he placed the wooden spoon on top of the pot and proceeds to grab a plastic bag that says coco in front of the label.

"I wonder where her mother is…" Red whispered to himself. He grabbed a white mug and poured the chocolate powder in the mug. He went towards a boiler, sitting next to the kitchen counter as he presses the round button and the hot water pours into the mug. He stops about halfway and started mixing the coco with a silver spoon. He looks at the pot as he sees the soup getting boiled; he grabs the wooden spoon and started churning and mixing it around once again. Once he's done with that he turns back to the hot coco and started turning it.

"I hope she didn't do anything stupid when she's out there…" Red whispered to himself as he took an experimental taste of the chocolate.

"Needs more water…" Red whispered as he turns the boiler on a push the button. He poured inside the hot water some more, then stopped a few seconds later. He starts turning it again and took another sip of the cup. It was perfect. Red grabs a nearby tray on the dishwasher and put the mug on the tray. Then he turns off the stove and poured the soup in a separate bowl. He then headed upstairs to her room. He gently shoved the door open; she's still asleep. Red placed the contents on the counter near her bed lamp. He grabbed a nearby chair and sat on it, arms crossed and his eyes getting heavy.

"Maybe a small nap will do…" Red whispered to himself as he slowly closes his eyes while covering his face with the red cap and the darkness quickly overcomes him.

"Hey Red…" A female voice calls him with a small shook. Red opens his eyes slowly; his visions blurry, but he could see Leaf leaning towards him with a smile on her face. His vision finally clears and noticed that Leaf's in her light pink silky bathrobe; she must've taken a shower, a blush appears on his face as he flinched the moment he saw her face so close to his.

"Ah! Geez Leaf, you scared me!" Red exclaimed while nearly tumbled over the chair. She giggles with a small smile appear on her face as she straightens herself and brush through her long hair.

"Sorry hero, I didn't think you'd be scared that easily." Leaf chirped happily with a coy smile. Red rolls his eyes and shook his head.

"No you didn't princess, you just so happen to catch me off guard." Red responded nonchalantly with a small wave of his hand. Leaf rolls her eyes, but kept her smile.

"It's so good to see you Red." Leaf said as she embraces him; he blushes the moment she touched him, not to mention she's pressing against him, making the room seem hotter than before.

"Thanks for the soup and hot coco hero, and for bringing me home." Leaf happily said as she removes him. Red waves his hand in the air and slumped against the chair with his arm hanging loose behind him.

"No problem, and stop calling me hero, I have a name you know." Red responded as he stretches his arms out. She giggles as she sat on her bed and looked at him.

"Aw come on Red, that's your nickname since we were kids. Princess and hero." Leaf responded. Red raised an eyebrow and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah well times have changed what were you doing out there in the rain?" Red questions as he stood up from the chair and put his hands in his pockets.

"Well not for me…you'll always be hero; Red." Leaf said with a soft smile. Red just nodded his head.

"And if you must know, I was waiting for Blue to take me out on a date." Leaf responded to his question which he responds with a long sigh and eyes closed. 'A date? During a rainstorm?'

"Oh? Do I sense some jealousy going on?" Leaf asked with a sly smile on her face and a crooked finger by her mouth. Red turned red as he shook his head furiously.

"N-No way…besides I know you two are together…" Red responded quickly as he crosses his arms. Leaf giggles and folded her arms together, making her breasts look bigger and making Red even more nervous.

"Together…" Leaf whispered to herself as he shuts her eyes and thought for a moment. Red raised an eyebrow at that.

"And where were you Red; I heard that you left to Mt. Silver. How was it?" Leaf asked as she rests her elbow on her legs and her knuckle on her cheeks. He gave a long sigh and thought for a moment.

"I had to be away…it's more of a…champion's pilgrimage." Red responded.

"Pilgrimage, for what?" Leaf questioned with interest.

"Nothing, just champion business things." Red responded while waving his hand in the air.

"Oh? But why three years? That's about as long since Blue and I announced our relationship." Leaf responded. Red clenched his hands from that as he remains silent.

"Are you expecting him?" Red asked as he turns away and peer out of the window.

"Kind of…" Leaf responded back. Red raised an eyebrow at her.

"Kind of?" Red question with interest as he turns around and look at her. Red could've sworn he's having a nose bleed from looking at her; she's so hot and cute. He quickly turns away and looks out of the window.

"Hehehe, yep, in a way I'm still waiting for him." Leaf responded back.

"Stop with the tease and flirtatious attitude." Red responded nervously. His response from Leaf was a giggle.

"Why's that hero? Am I making you mad? You've become very serious lately. What happened to you?" Leaf asked which made Red felt very hot, just from the sound of her voice. He didn't give her a response, instead he heard her slurp from her white mug. He turns around and sees her drinking the hot coco that he left on the counter.

"This is pretty good…you always make the best hot coco, even when we were kids, you always make it during a rainy season like this." Leaf said as she looked at him with her blue eyes. He still didn't respond back to her as he kept staring at the window. Then he heard the silver spoon in her bowl and she took a bite of the chicken, savoring the taste.

"You always make good chicken noodle soup too. Even though they just came from a can, you always seem to know how to make the best." Leaf said which Red finally turns around and looks at her with his red eyes.

"That's because I've been surviving on chicken noodle soup and hot coco on Mt. Silver for three years. It's easy to heat and it keeps my situational awareness perked up." Red responded to her statement. Leaf smiles at him and looks at soup as she starts slowly turning the liquid around.

"Shouldn't you be going on that date?" Red questioned as he turns his back at the window, still looking out.

"I think I should be the one who should be saying that, considering that you're in my house." Leaf responded back with a wink. Red rolled his eyes and still look out of the window.

"Besides…I still need to finish my meal; Blue can wait for all I care." Leaf responded back as she took another bite of her chicken noodle soup, and then took a sip of her hot coco.

"Alright Leaf, what's your game this time?" Red asked as he moved away from the window and took a seat on the chair that's sitting across from her. He crosses his legs and put his hands behind his back and leaned back.

"Nothing Red, I'm just doing what comes naturally, by eating and drinking the stuff that my best friend gave me, are you going to take me to jail hero?" Leaf calmly question with a small laugh. Red crossed his arms and looked at her as if studying her movements.

"You're acting very odd lately Red. What's on your mind?" Leaf asked the red jacket teenager. He sighed as he removed his cap and brush through his black hair and shook his head.

"Nothing in particular…I'm just thinking, just trying to come up with something to say." Red said as he looked at her with intense looks; she pays no mind as she continues to eat the chicken noodle.

"Oh? What do you have in mind hero?" Leaf asked as she grabs her hot coco and started drinking it.

"Why I even bother coming back." Red asked as he gave a long sigh. Leaf stopped drinking and gently put the mug back on the tray and looked at him with a serious face.

"What do you mean by that?" Leaf asked with a hint of anger. Red rubbed his chin and looked at her.

"I really don't know what I'm doing…I was defeated on Mt. Silver and my title of champion is gone. I have nowhere else to turn, but here and I see that it's a wrong move." Red said as he stood up on his feet and headed for the door. Just when he's about to turn the handle; Leaf called out to him.

"Wait!" Leaf called out; Red turns around and looked at her.

"Truth or dare?" Leaf suddenly asked which caught Red off guard.

"Come on Leaf, enough with the games already-" He was cut off when she said it again, but in a more stronger tone.

"Truth…or dare?" Leaf asked as she put her hands on her hips. Red looks at her for a while the he closes his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Truth…" Red responded back solemnly with lazy eyes. Leaf bit her lips for a moment and looked down on her bed sheets.

"Do you love me?" Leaf asked which got Red surprised by her sudden question. He clenches his hands and looked down, his cap covering his eyes. He stood like that for a while until the thunder roared out and the rain hit the window even harder and the wind blows like a strong hurricane.

"Yes…" Red responded back. Leaf felt her heart jumped a bit, or maybe it's the roar from the lightening. She bit her lips and before she could respond to his words he called out.

"Truth or dare…" Red asked while crossing his arms. Leaf put a finger to her chin and looked up, thinking what she could do. She just shrugs her shoulder and decided to wing it out, what's the worst thing he could do?

"Dare." Leaf responded back. Red smirked as he put his hands in his pockets.

"I dare you to close your eyes." Red said which Leaf decided to do. She lay on her bed and closed her eyes. She heard footstep approaching her, she knows that Red is coming, a small smile curve on her lips, but suddenly she felt something soft pecked her on the lips, it shocked her as she open her eyes and sees Red covering his face with his cap from sheer embarrassment. She touches her lips and looked back at him who seems to be paralyzed; she starts licking her lips, savoring the taste of his kiss as she looks back at him.

"More." Leaf responded back with a soft whisper. Red removes his cap away from his face and looked at her in bewilderment.

"More…" Leaf breathed out more with lustful eyes. Red bends forward and kissed her on the lips again, this time with a bit more force as he quickly withdraws again.

"More…" Leaf breathed out again. This time Red held onto her cheeks and kissed her full in the mouth, then released her again. She looks back at him, feeling very hot, she wanted to taste more of his lips, it's very tender and soft, despite his harden appearance.

"More…" Leaf breathed out more. This time Red got on top of the bed, pushing his whole body against hers and starts kissing her more fiercely. She moans against his mouth as she felt his tongue entering in her mouth which she happily obliges as she starts tonguing him too, both of their tongues dance around each other until Red released her again, saliva trails from their mouths.

"More…" Leaf whispered raspy. This time Red removes his shoes and socks, along with his red jacket and red cap. He tosses them away and starts licking her collarbones. She moans in pleasure as he trails his wet tongue. She wraps her arms around his neck, wanting to feel him even more.

"Red…" Leaf moaned out his name which caused him to heat up even more.

"You know Leaf…the chicken and noodle soup with hot coco…I don't usually make it for a random stranger, only to the person whom I've very fond with." Red whispered breathlessly as he sucks and gave a quick nip on her left ear lope, causing Leaf to moan out loud, gripping onto his black hair.

"Red…the real reason why I stayed on that bench…is because of you; I waited for you…the whole dating thing with Blue was a lie…" Leaf breathed out more and soon to high pitch moans when he put a hand on her left breast, that's being covered by her light pink silky bathrobe.

"Leaf…what about Blue?" Red asked as he kissed her neck. For once in their lives; Red became the dominant one as he removes himself from her neck and back to her mouth.

"Blue…what about him…I lied about all of that…so you can… come back home…" Leaf breathed out even more, then with an escaped moan as Red continues to fondle with her left breast that's still being covered by the robe.

"Well princess…that lies of yours…actually made your wish came true…I came back home to see you because I was indeed jealous…I stayed on top of Mt. Silver because I didn't want to see you with him…" Red whispered as he buried himself against her long brown strands of hair. He took a long whiff, breathing through her hair; she smells like strawberry, she used her favorite shampoo which he very much loves.

"D-Don't call me princess anymore…I have a name you know…stop teasing me…" Leaf breathed louder and moaned. Red smiles as he looks down at her face who looks so vulnerable and adorable.

"But that's what makes you irresistible…Leaf…" Red whispered to her which she looks back at him.

"Red…take me…now…" Leaf whispered to him. Red's response was a passionate kiss on the lips, tonguing and groping each other on her bed. Finally Red removes his mouth from hers and looked back at her blue eyes.

"Red…?" Leaf whispered in desperation.

"Are you sure you want this?" Red asked before he could go any further. She nodded her head slowly, which is what Red wanted for the answer. He slowly starts undressing her silky bathrobe as he removes the shoulder part of the robes, showing off more skins on the shoulder part, slowly he starts removing the garment on the soon to be nude Leaf.

The next morning…

Red woke up as he starts blinking his eyes, the room was still dark as he looked at the alarm clock, and it says five o' clock a.m. He removes himself out of the bed and grabbed his pants and putting them on. He then grabbed his black T-shirt on the bed and put it back on. He proceeds to look out of the window, it is still raining hard outside as the drops of rain continues to pour down like hell on earth. The bed shuffles around in bed and Leaf poked out her head as she sat up while covering herself with the blanket. She looks at Red intently, she was about to say something until Red spoke out.

"I thought you were a heavy sleeper." Red asked. Leaf looks at him and giggled.

"That's a lie too…" Leaf responded with a smile on her face. Red chuckles as he peers through the window in deep thought.

"Truth or dare…?" Red asked while still looking out of the window. Leaf paused for a bit and looked at him.

"Truth." Leaf responded back. Red placed his hand on the window, the cold rain made the print on Red's hand into a foggy handprint.

"Do you love me?" Red asked in a raspy voice. He shuts his eyes until he could hear Leaf moving towards him while dragging the blanket with her. Red felt her nude body wrap around his back with her head resting on it.

"Yes…I love you more than anything Red…I'm glad you came back home…I waited for a long time for the day you came back, and you did." Leaf whispered in his ear. He turns around and returned a hug; he's a bit taller than her as he rests his chin on top of her head.

"Thank goodness…" Red whispered to himself. Leaf pulled him back on the bed, both of them looking at each other's eyes.

"Truth or dare?" Leaf asked him while cupping his cheeks with her slender hands. Red smiled gently and chuckled.

"Dare…" Red whispered, which was music to Leaf's ears. She bends towards his left ear.

"I dare you to make love to me again…" Leaf whispered while withdraws; herself on the bed; her hair scatters all over the bed. Red smiled and his response was a passionate kiss on her soft lips and they both made love once more.

**I'm doing a bit better than before, but I still feel like crap. I know people tell me to rest and conserve my strength, but what else can I do since I'm staying home now? The passion to write Burningleaf and Lucky motivates me to keep on writing, or maybe I'm just stubborn enough to do this. I'm not going down without a fight, and if this cancer is going to take me down, then at least I'll go out with some stories to tell. This is my love and this is my dream, I will not back down so easily. I will continue to write more burningleaf and lucky for as long as I live. **


End file.
